thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
First Time Again
First Time Again (titulado Primera vez de nuevo en Latinoamérica'Fuente:' Fox Play y La primera vez, otra vez en España'Fuente:' FoxTv España) es el primer episodio de la sexta temporada de la serie The Walking Dead y el sexagésimo octavo episodio producido en general. Fue escrito conjuntamente por Scott M. Gimple y Matt Negrete, y dirigido por Gregory Nicotero. Se emitió originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 11 de Octubre de 2015, y en Latinoamérica y España el 12 de Octubre de 2015. Durante su emisión original este episodio tuvo una audiencia (en millones) de 14.6 de espectadores.Fuente: TV by the Numbers Sinopsis Rick y su grupo siguen teniendo problemas para encajar en Alexandria. ¿Será que una nueva amenaza se encargará de unirlos o separarlos aún más?Traducido de la página oficial de la AMC. Resumen , coordina con su grupo los últimos detalles del plan que utilizarán para deshacerse de las criaturas. Las salidas de la cantera están bloqueadas por grandes camiones que imposibilitan que los muertos avancen hacia el exterior, pero repentinamente uno de ellos se tambalea al borde de un acantilado y cae estrepitosamente, liberando a las criaturas. Aunque el pánico cunde entre los inexpertos Alexandrinos, Rick da la orden de poner en marcha lo que habían practicado y entonces el grupo entra en acción. left|200px|Deanna diciéndole a Gabriel que estuvo equivocado. Minutos después de la fatal reunión del pueblo, yace sobre el charco de sangre donde murió su esposo. El Padre Gabriel se le acerca y entonces ella le dice que estuvo equivocado, refiriéndose a la advertencia que le hizo acerca del grupo de Rick. Abraham, mientras tanto, lleva el cuerpo de Reg hasta el cementerio, bebe un sorbo de alcohol y luego vierte un poco sobre el cadáver. y sus hijos lamentan la muerte de Pete en silencio. Ron abandona la habitación y sale a las calles en busca de Enid, a quien encuentra en el estanque, tomada de la mano con . Ron los mira en secreto desde las sombras. En la enfermería, atiende a hasta que de pronto llegan Glenn y Nicholas, ensangrentados a causa de la pelea que tuvieron en el bosque. aparece a los pocos segundos y detrás de ella llega , quien se pone contento por volver a ver a Tara despierta. Cuando ella pregunta por Noah, todos simplemente se quedan callados. right|200px|Morgan escuchando a Rick decirle que ya no corre riesgos. Mientras y cenan sentados en la mesa, Rick le advierte a Morgan que él ya no es una persona que corre riesgos, implicando que tomará algunas medidas de precaución con Morgan. Totalmente ebrio, Abraham juega con el anillo de bodas de Reg mientras permanece sentado en el porche de su casa y cuando Sasha pasa a su lado, le hace una señal de paz con los dedos y ella le devuelve el gesto. Separados en pequeños grupos, Rick y los Alexandrinos corren por los caminos que habían preparado para guiar a la horda, poniendo en marcha el plan que habían organizado. Después de enterarse acerca de los hombres de la W gracias a Morgan, Rick le dice a Daryl que debían mejorar la seguridad de la comunidad y le propone dejar de reclutar personas, pero Daryl no está de acuerdo con la idea. left|202px|Sasha asegurándole a Abraham que ya no tiene deseos de morir. y Sasha conducen por la carretera hasta un punto marcado con globos rojos. Aún preocupado por las tendencias suicidas de Sasha, el Sargento trata de mantenerla calmada pero ella le aclara que ya no necesita contención. los interrumpe y les informa a través del walkie-talkie que está llevando a la horda hacia su posición. right|200px|Heath presentándose en los portones de Alexandría. Rick visita a Morgan en la casa-celda de Alexandría y lo encuentra entrenando con su vara. Rick se disculpa por tenerlo prisionero pero Morgan comprende que necesitan tener cuidado. Mientras tanto, Eugene deja entrar a tres Alexandrinos que habían estado afuera durante las últimas semanas - Heath, Scott y Annie - y que el grupo aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Mientras Rick y Morgan hacen un recorrido por las calles de Alexandría ven al Padre Gabriel y a Tobin cavando tumbas para enterrar a los fallecidos de la noche anterior. Rick se rehúsa a enterrar a Pete adentro de la comunidad y Deanna está de acuerdo con él, por lo que deciden sepultarlo a varios kilómetros de distancia. Escondido en los matorrales, Ron escucha en secreto la conversación. Morgan y Rick cargan el cuerpo de Pete en uno de los automóviles y entonces el policía aprovecha para explicarle a su viejo amigo porqué tuvo que matar al hombre. Rick insiste en que no tenían espacio para asesinos adentro de la comunidad, pero Morgan le recuerda que ambos también lo eran. left|200px|Morgan preguntándole a Michonne si ella tomó su chocolatina. Rick, Michonne y Morgan llegan hasta el punto de encuentro que les correspondía - una pared improvisada levantada contra varios vehículos - y mientras aguardan a que llegue la horda, Morgan aprovecha para preguntarle jocosamente a Michonne si ella tomó una de sus barras de proteína la última vez que se vieron. Entretanto, Glenn les comunica a través de la radio que él y su grupo estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Ron sigue en secreto el automóvil de Rick y Morgan hasta el lugar donde tenían planeado deshacerse de Pete. Aunque Rick quiere dejar el cuerpo tirado, Morgan agarra una pala y empieza a cavar. Rick escucha ruidos en la distancia y se dirige a averiguar de dónde provenía, descubriendo así la cantera llena de caminantes. Ron aparece en ese momento escapando de algunos caminantes que lo perseguían y Rick interviene justo a tiempo para evitar que caiga por el acantilado. Daryl conduce lentamente a una enorme jauría de caminantes por la carretera. right|200px|Morgan y Rick viendo la cantera llena de caminantes. Mientras observan la gigantesca horda de caminantes que está atrapada en la cantera, Rick y Morgan deducen que ese lugar era la razón por la cual Alexandría había sido tan segura hasta ese momento - la mayoría de los caminantes de la zona terminaban allí encerrados. Ron trata de marcharse pero Rick lo detiene y le advierte que morirá si sigue deambulando por allí estando solo. Rick, Morgan y Ron emprenden la marcha de regreso a la comunidad, pero no sin antes terminar de enterrar a Pete. Desde el techo de una autocaravana, Rick le dice a a través del walkie-talkie que deben apurarse. Glenn, Heath y Nicholas llegan hasta una tienda de tractores que se encuentra cerca del camino por el que pasará la horda y su misión consiste en limpiarla de los caminantes que la habitan para así evitar que distraigan a las demás criaturas con su ruido. Glenn planea sacar a los caminantes uno a la vez para así eliminarlos por turno, pero desafortunadamente descubren que la puerta principal se encuentra bloqueada. left|200px|Deanna escuchando atentamente el plan de Rick. Rick organiza una reunión de la comunidad para decidir lo que harán con los caminantes de la cantera. Les propone llevar a los caminantes lejos antes de que se liberen y vayan directo a Alexandría, apoya su propuesta. Rick empieza a reclutar voluntarios que quieran ayudar en la misión, siendo Sasha la primera en anotarse, seguida rápidamente por Abraham. Glenn también brinda su apoyo mientras que Maggie opta por quedarse atrás para mantener vigilada a Deanna, quien aún se encuentra inestable a causa de la muerte de Reg. Nicholas también se ofrece como voluntario pese a que Glenn desaprueba su idea, y pronto Francine, Tobin, Heath y otros Alexandrinos se suman a la tarea. Carter - uno de los primeros residentes de la comunidad - cuestiona el plan de Rick pero Deanna reprime sus protestas y le da al proyecto su bendición. En la pared improvisada, Rick, Morgan y Michonne disparan bengalas para atraer a los caminantes acorde al plan. right|200px|Rick y los demás planeando como harán para que la horda no se desvíe del camino. Rick se reúne con su equipo para idear una manera de alejar de Alexandría a los caminantes. Eugene sugiere construir una pared en una intersección estratégica para asegurarse que ninguno de los caminantes se desvíe del camino y entonces Rick le encarga esa misión a Carter, ya que había trabajado con Reg para levantar los muros de la comunidad. Daryl lleva a la horda de caminantes hasta la intersección en la que se encontraban Rick, Morgan y Michonne. Los caminantes empiezan a rebotar contra la pared y efectivamente empiezan a desviarse hacia donde el grupo quería que vayan. Rick, Michonne y Morgan continúan disparando las bengalas para asegurarse que las criaturas sigan marchando hacia el oeste. El grupo de Rick y los residentes de Alexandria empiezan a trabajar en la construcción de la pared. Continuando con su conversación anterior, Daryl le dice a Rick que reclutar a más personas es la única forma de mantener segura a la comunidad. Carol, por su parte, le ofrece a Rick una bebida y con cierto orgullo le dice que aunque Deanna esté a cargo, él es quien manda ahora. Glenn piensa en un nuevo plan para eliminar a los caminantes de la tienda y le ordena a Nicholas no entrometerse. Mientras la construcción del muro continúa, Maggie le cuenta a Tara que Nicholas fue el responsable de la muerte de Noah y que también intentó asesinar a Glenn. Cuando Tara cuestiona la decisión de Glenn de ayudar a Nicholas en lugar de castigarlo, Maggie le recuerda que él también le dio a ella una segunda oportunidad luego de que se alió con el y le aclara que Glenn salva personas. left|200px|Glenn y Heath disparando contra los caminantes de la tienda. Glenn rompe la ventana de la tienda de un disparo y permite que los caminantes salgan al exterior. Él y Heath se encargan de las criaturas pero pronto deben recargar sus armas y son rebasados en número. Cuando un caminante se acerca peligrosamente a Heath, Nicholas interviene y lo salva para el asombro de Glenn, quien finalmente lo deja acabar con el último caminante que sale de la tienda. Carol reparte bebidas entre el equipo de construcción y cuando le entrega una a Morgan, él revela saber que ella está fingiendo su comportamiento y que es en realidad una persona de quien deben cuidarse. Carol, sin inmutarse, toma esta aseveración como un cumplido y se lo agradece con una sonrisa. right|200px|Abraham diciéndole a Sasha que el solo estaba viviendo al igual que ella. Abraham y Sasha continúan guiando a la horda de acuerdo al plan, pero de pronto algunos caminantes se desvían de la ruta y van hacia el bosque. El Sargento decide entonces encargarse del asunto y baja del automóvil pese a los reclamos de Sasha, quien le dice que es un riesgo innecesario. Abraham acaba con algunos de los caminantes rebeldes y guía al resto de regreso a la horda, volviendo luego a montarse en el carro, lleno de júbilo. Sasha desaprueba su comportamiento pero el Sargento le dice que tan solo está viviendo al igual que lo hace ella. En el sitio de construcción del muro, Rick se disculpa con Deanna por lo que ocurrió con Reg y le dice que necesitaban empezar a portar armas adentro de la comunidad. Varios caminantes emergen del bosque y se dirigen hacia un grupo de Alexandrinos, pero Rick da la orden de no intervenir y dejarlos defenderse por sí mismos. Paralizado por el miedo, Carter grita por ayuda y entonces Morgan interviene para rescatarlo, en contra del deseo de Rick. Michonne, Rosita, Abraham, Glenn y Maggie siguen el ejemplo de Morgan y acaban con todas las criaturas. Terminada la batalla, Morgan le recuerda a Rick que le dijo que ya no corría riesgos. Mientras coge algunos suministros de la armería, Eugene escucha a Carter tratando de convencer a Olivia, Tobin, Spencer y Francine de que lo ayuden a matar a Rick y cuando trata de salir de la habitación, tropieza y se pone al descubierto. Carter toma su pistola dispuesto a asesinar a Eugene para silenciarlo, pero justo en ese momento Rick, Daryl y Morgan entran a la habitación y descubren lo que está sucediendo. Rick consigue desarmar fácilmente a Carter y amenaza con ejecutarlo, aunque finalmente no lo hace. left|200px|Carter siendo mordido por un caminante. El plan para alejar a los caminantes funciona a la perfección y Carter se lo reconoce a Rick pasándole la mano en señal de respeto. Rick le ordena a sus compañeros seguir a la horda para asegurarse que se mantengan en la carretera y mientras avanzan por el bosque, un caminante toma por sorpresa a Carter y lo muerde directamente en el rostro. Carter empieza a gritar, llamando la atención de los caminantes de la horda. Rick invita a Morgan a mudarse a vivir con ellos. Agradecido, Morgan le dice que sigue siendo el mismo Rick que conoció al principio, ya que fue incapaz de matar a Carter pese a que tuvo la oportunidad. Rick sin embargo admite que no lo mató solo porque se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano la ineptitud de Carter lo haría morir de todos modos. right|200px|Rick pidiéndole a Morgan que regrese a Alexandría. Rick acaba con el caminante que estaba atacando a Carter, pero el hombre no deja de gritar. Rick entonces asesina a Carter para silenciarlo, y Morgan y Michonne miran la escena con asombro. Tobin se encarga de regresar a los caminantes a la carretera y el plan vuelve a marchar con normalidad, por lo que Rick le ordena a Morgan regresar a Alexandría para poner a todos al tanto. Rick encuentra a Jessie realizando un inventario en la armería y le pide más bengalas. Él trata de entablar una conversación pero Jessie se muestra cortante y aprovecha la oportunidad para reclamarle por haber sido duro con Ron en el bosque, recordándole que él más que nadie tiene prohibido hablarle de ese modo, sin importar lo necesario que sea. Rick se ofrece a enseñarle a ella y a Ron a defenderse, pero Jessie le confiesa que ya le pidió a Rosita que le de lecciones de tiro. Rick y Michonne continúan vigilando a los caminantes desde el bosque. Rick charla con el grupo acerca del simulacro que tendrán ese día para ultimar los detalles del plan para alejar a los caminantes y menciona que Daryl, Abraham y Sasha serán los encargados de guiar a las criaturas. En privado, Abraham le pregunta a Sasha si estaba haciendo esto porque aún deseaba morir, pero ella le contesta que no. Daryl, Abraham y Sasha guían a la horda por la carretera tal como habían acordado. left|200px|Glenn advirtiéndole a Nicholas que aún no estaba preparado para una misión tan importante. El grupo encuentra la tienda de tractores llena de caminantes y Rick acuerda limpiarla luego del simulacro. Glenn aparta a Nicholas unos instantes y le advierte que no está listo para una misión tan importante como esa, aunque promete ayudarlo en el futuro. Glenn, Nicholas, Heath y Scott continúan corriendo por el bosque para asegurarse que ningún caminante salga de la fila. right|200px|Los caminantes empiezan a marchar en dirección a Alexandría. Rick lleva a todos hasta la cantera para el simulacro y mientras comenta lo que harán, se produce el derrumbe que libera a las criaturas. La horda continúa avanzando por la carretera según lo planeado, pero de repente suena una bocina en la distancia. Rick y Michonne miran con desesperación a medida que más y más caminantes se desprenden de la manada. Atraídos por el ruido, la mitad de la horda se desvía del camino y comienza a marchar en dirección a Alexandría.}} Personajes 'Co-Protagonistas' * Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa * Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler * Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes * Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie Anderson * Ross Marquand como Aaron * Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe * Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe * Ethan Embry como Carter * Corey Hawkins como Heath * Jason Douglas como Tobin * Austin Abrams como Ron Anderson * Major Dodson como Sam Anderson 'Participación especial' * Kenric Green como Scott * Ted Huckabee como Bruce * Jay Huguley como David * Beth Keener como Annie * Jonathan Kleitman como Sturgess * Dahlia Legault como Francine * Ann Mahoney como Olivia * Justin Miles como Barnes * Katelyn Nacon como Enid * Michael Traynor como Nicholas * Jordan Woods-Robinson como Eric 'No Acreditados' *Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi como Judith Grimes *Helen Jackson como Natalie Miller *Curtis Jackson como Bob Miller Eventos Importantes * se instala en Alexandría. *Rick asume el mando de la comunidad de manera no oficial. *Daryl y Morgan ponen al tanto a Rick sobre la existencia de un peligroso grupo de bandidos rondando por los alrededores. *El grupo descubre que la razón por la que Alexandría había sido tan segura hasta ese momento era porque existía en las cercanías una cantera en la que quedaban atrapados todos los de la zona. *Ante el riesgo de que la horda se libere, organiza un plan para deshacerse de los caminantes de la cantera, pero terminan poniéndolo en marcha antes de tiempo cuando se produce un derrumbe repentino. * , y Sasha conducen a la horda a varias millas de distancia por la carretera. *Una bocina distrae a la mitad de la horda y la encamina en dirección a Alexandría. Título *El título hace alusión a la conversación que mantienen Rick y Morgan acerca de conocerse de nuevo después de haber estado separados durante mucho tiempo. Notas *A partir de este episodio los nombres de Lennie James ( ) y Sonequa Martin-Green ( ) empiezan a aparecer en los créditos de apertura. *Este episodio tuvo una duración extendida de 90 minutos, con comerciales.Fuente: Comicbook.com **Este es el tercer inicio de temporada en tener una duración extendida, siendo los otros Days Gone Bye (Temporada 1) y What Lies Ahead (Temporada 2). *Este episodio marca la aparición número 50 de Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier. *Primera aparición de Corey Hawkins como Heath en la serie. *Primera aparición de Kenric Green como Scott en la serie. *Primera aparición de Beth Keener como Annie en la serie. *Primera aparición de Jay Huguley como David en la serie. *Primera aparición de Justin Miles como Barnes en la serie. *Primera aparición de Jonathan Kleitman como Sturgess en la serie. *En la escena en la que tacklea a Ron al borde de la cantera no se utilizaron dobles de riesgo y fue ejecutada enteramente por Andrew Lincoln y Austin Abrams. Además fue filmada en el borde de una cantera real que tiene una caída de alrededor de 200 pies.Fuente: Yahoo.com *En términos de producción, hasta el momento este es el episodio que más extras ha utilizado en lo que a zombies se refiere. Alrededor de 300 extras fueron puestos en pantalla para representar a la gran horda de la cantera, mientras que el resto fue añadido digitalmente.Fuente: EW.com *La idea de utilizar secuencias en blanco y negro para diferenciar los eventos pasados de los presentes fue una decisión de último momento tomada durante la post-producción del episodio. De acuerdo a Gregory Nicotero, si bien desde el principio habían decidido utilizar una señal visual para narrar la historia, el formato original involucraba presentar los flashbacks desaturados y los eventos presentes sobresaturados. Sin embargo, al sobresaturar las escenas de acción durante la edición final los colores quedaron muy vibrantes y vivos, perdiéndose ampliamente la temática sombría que caracteriza a la serie.Fuente: EW.com **La versión a todo color de este episodio estará incluida en el DVD.Fuente: EW.com *Este es el primer episodio en utilizar drones para realizar las tomas aéreas.Fuente: EW.com *La escena cómica en la que le pregunta a Michonne si ella tomó su barra de proteínas la última vez que se vieron es más larga pero tuvo que ser recortada debido al tiempo. Al final de la escena, Michonne se aleja y deja solos a Rick y a Morgan, quien dice "hmmm, yo sé que ella lo tomó, pero no me lo dirá" y mira a Rick. Rick le devuelve la mirada y se aleja como diciendo "yo no me meteré en medio de esto".Fuente: EW.com Curiosidades *El actor que interpretó a Carter (Ethan Embry) audicionó para el papel de durante la Temporada 1.Fuente: Yahoo.com *Kenric Green - el actor que interpreta a Scott a partir de este episodio - es el esposo de Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha) en la vida real. *Este es el primer premier de temporada desde What Lies Ahead (Temporada 2) en el que aparecen todos los personajes regulares de la respectiva temporada. **En la temporada 3 estuvieron ausentes David Morrissey (El Gobernador) y Michael Rooker (Merle Dixon); en la temporada 4 estuvo ausente David Morrissey (El Gobernador); y en la temporada 5 estuvo ausente Emily Kinney (Beth Greene). *Este episodio inicia la adaptación televisa del arco argumental No Way Out de los cómics. Morgan inclusive tiene un trozo de diálogo que contiene estas exactas palabras ("En la forma en que lo veo, algunas veces estás más a salvo cuando '''no hay salida'") a modo de guiño. *Esta es la primera vez que aparece en dos episodios consecutivos. Curiosamente este capítulo se estrenó en la fecha de cumpleaños de Lennie James (''11 de Octubre). Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció First Time Again? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo Imágenes Promocionales Twd_601_0505_0052.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-morgan-james-2-935.jpg Twd_601_gp_0504_0296.jpg TWD_601_GP_0505_0331.jpg TWD_601_GP_0506_0348.jpg TWD_Rosita_Sasha_601.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-abraham-cudlitz-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0506_0044.jpg TWD_601_GP_0506_0094.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-sneak-daryl-reedus-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-rick-lincoln-bandage-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0506_0479.jpg TWD-601-rick-lincoln-deanna-feldshuh.jpg TWD_601_0505_0130.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-walkers-3-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0506_0385.jpg TWD_601_GP_0506_0245.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-morgan-james-3-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0514_0574.jpg Twd_601_0514_0590.jpg TWD_601_GP_0511_0243.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-rick-lincoln-2-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0511_0110.jpg TWD_601_GP_0511_0210.jpg The-walking-dead-season-6-first-look-morgan-james-rick-lincoln-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0511_0201.jpg TWD_601_GP_0511_0224.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-daryl-reedus-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0511_0140.jpg TWD_601_GP_0511_0171.jpg TWD_601_GP_0508_0184.jpg TWD_601_GP_0508_0106.jpg TWD_601_GP_0508_0050.jpg TWD_601_GP_0508_0132.jpg The-walking-dead-season-6-first-look-walker-935-1.jpg The-walking-dead-season-6-first-look-rick-lincoln-michonne-gurira-935.jpg Twd_601_0508_0231.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-rick-lincoln-3-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0508_0237.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-abraham-cudlitz-3-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-glenn-yeun-3-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-6-first-look-walker-935-3.jpg TWD_601_heath-hawkins.jpg Twd_601_gp_0504_0328.jpg TWD_601_GP_0504_0572.jpg TWD_601_GP_0504_0524.jpg TWD_601_GP_0504_0156.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-sneak-glenn-yeun-935.jpg Twd_601_gp_0504_0167.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-nicholas-traynor-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-6-first-look-heath-hawkins-935-1.jpg TWD_601_GP_0504_0514.jpg TWD_601_GP_0504_0503.jpg TWD_601_GP_0504_0468.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-glenn-yeun-4-935.jpg Twd_601_gp_0504_0295.jpg Twd_601_gp_0504_0098.jpg TWD_601_walker.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-carter-embry-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-rick-lincoln-4-935.jpg TWD_601_GP_0505_0304.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-morgan-james-4-935.jpg Trailers y Sneak Peeks The Walking Dead Trailer Oficial – Temporada 6 Canal FOX The Walking Dead Season 6 NEW Promo Trailer "We are One" HD The Walking Dead 6x01 Sneak Peek "Abraham & Sasha" (Season 6 Premiere) The Walking Dead - Season 6 trailer THE WALKING DEAD Season 6 FEATURETTE Greetings from the Set (2015) AMC Series Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 Categoría:Episodios con flashbacks Categoría:Episodios con duración extendida